gemelos
by fujoshi fujyosh
Summary: los gemelos fred y george son bromeados por unos chicos,pero tambien son gemelos aunque disparejos a ellos les gustan, ¿quienes son y conquien se que da cada quien? espero lesguste


**Espero les guste es chico x chico **

Estaban solos, ellos no sabían cómo habían llegado hasta este punto, siendo acorralados por ese par de gemelos disparejos, no eran como ellos, pero aun así los tomaron de sorpresa, los ataron y los llevaron a una habitación, llevaban rato esperando a ver que decían solo los veían que los observaban y después se fueron dejándolos solos

Tenían un poco de miedo, nunca habían visto a ellos así, era extraño aunque siendo hijos de quienes eran no era raro pero nunca esperaron esto, después de un rato regresaron, aparecieron una cama para que los recostaran, ya que todo el tiempo estuvieron en el suelo, cuando estuvieron recostados los chicos se acercaron y empezaron a hablar

-¿saben por qué los trajimos?

-no, no creó que lo sepan, así que celos diremos

-sabemos que fueron ustedes

-¿así que hablen que pretenden?

Se sorprendieron, no esperaban que los chicos se enterarían, hace tiempo que los amaban, para ser exactos los chicos empezaron a notar que les atraían, cuando su hermanito los empezó a mencionar quienes eran sus padres, en especial el papa, ya que su padre era conocido por sádico así que cuando supieron que el papa era su héroe con los amigos de este, solo pudieron observarlos más, asiendo que les empezaran a gustar la forma de sus cuerpos, los ojos, su porte, todo de ellos les agradaba, pero cuando vieron que eran mejores bromistas que ellos, eso los termino, asiendo que amarán a esos chicos, así que no resistieron las ganas de mandarles un pequeño regalo

-bueno la verdad es que

-ustedes ase tiempo que nos gustan

-así que no resistimos

-las ganas de mandarles un pequeño

-pero significativo presente, pidiendo sean nuestros novios

-pero mandarnos eso casi asen que padre nos castigue, ellos lo recibieron en el comedor

-par de tarados, tendremos que castigarlos para que no vuelvan a mandar presentes sin una advertencia, quemaron la mesa

-estoy de acuerdo contigo abra que castigarlos, ahora sepan que por su culpa, padre nos castigo

-así que ustedes

-tendrán que recibir su castigo

Los chicos les vendaron los ojos y se acercaron les quitaron la camisa les ataron las manos, los chicos sentían que sería muy malo, pero lo que siguió fue algo que no olvidarían, los gemelos dispar, como les decían los empezaron a besar, ambos en sorprendente sincronía, asían lo mismo con su víctima elegida por ellos, mientras los besaban, pusieron una pierna a cada lado de los chicos, facilitando se acercarán a besarlos, primero besaron el labio inferior chupándolo, luego lo mordieron, asiendo que los chicos gimieran, introdujeron su lengua explorando la boca de sus víctimas, los gemelos se sentían en el cielo, a pesar de no saber quién les asía sentir todo eso, no dejaron de disfrutarlo, de pronto empezaron a sentir como les besaban el cuello, les piñizcaban los pezones, asiendo que se retorcieran del placer, gimiendo por mas, los chico los lamieron la zona lastimada, mientras las manos iban bajando hasta las entrepiernas de los atados, entonces los sintieron muy duros, se besaron de nuevo mientras las manos las pusieron, una en la cadera y la otra en sima de las manos atadas, para poder detenerlos y que no les quitaran el control, restregándose contra la dureza del pantalón, después de un rato, besaron el cuello lamieron la oreja y les dijeron al mismo tiempo que esto era su castigo, no saber quién era quien, por que los chicos lejos de oírse diferente se oían igual, logrando confundir a los chicos, que pensaron que al hablar sabrían con quien estaban, siguieron así hasta que se vinieron en un ronco gemido los cuatro, los besaron les limpiaron y se fueron, los chicos se quedaron sorprendidos cuando los chicos salieron, sus ataduras se desaparecieron, cuando miraron la habitación vieron que era la suya, buscaron a los chicos, pero solo había una nota en la puerta

_Queridos Fred y George:_

_El regalo fue muy buena, papa y padre sí que se molestaron por que se quemo el comedor, ya que tontos no supieron poner un hechizó, para que los fuegos artificiales se calienten, estuvimos castigados todas las vacaciones, pero bueno nos gusta que también nos amen, nosotros los amamos también, pero a diferencia de lo que creen nosotros si sabemos quién es quién, lo que ustedes no saben es que hasta que nosotros queramos, no les diremos con quien estuvo cada quien, buena broma a que sí , pero hasta que sepan, quien estuvo con quien seremos sus novios que opinan les gusta el reto_

_Los quieren _

_Harrison James Malfoy Potter _

_Y_

_Draconis Lucios Malfoy Potter_

_P.D. tiene una hora para saberlo, por lo que si yo fuera ustedes vería lo que les dejamos, los esperamos en el comedor_

Cuando miraron vieron en sus camas unas fotos donde Fred es besado por Draco, mientras George es besado por Harry, eso los emociono por que los chicos sabían quien quería con quien, así que no esperaron mas y fueron a ver a sus novios que los esperaban en el comedor

**Que tal les gusto, esto hace tiempo lo tenía escrito , mándenme su opinión**


End file.
